I'm Lonely
by Nightwingstar
Summary: Kagome comes back to the fuedal time for a meeting with Inuyasha late at night. She tells him what has been on her mind for three long years. The thing is, Inuyasha's not really listening and Kagome's feeling more alone now than ever.


Fyi: Tragedy doesn't always mean someone has to die, it just has to add sadly, (just for the people who didn't know, like me who didn't know until 3 weeks ago.)

* * *

"I always wanted to understand." The heels of Kagome's hand pressed firmly against her forehead. She stared up into the dark sky with a sigh. "Why did you always choose her instead of me?" Kagome pursed her lips briefly. "Why didn't you come and get me?" Kagome sighed, her voice evidently depressed. She slumped against the tree, her hands in her lap. "I told you even, choose me, I said choose me. I would be waiting for you to bring me back from the future."

"I remember waiting for you, and I remember crying so much. I dreamed of you coming to me and I would tell you I wanted to understand everything and that I wanted us to be together." Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes. "And you had said that you needed me, more than anything else and I, I had put that to heart." Kagome let out a sad bitter laugh. "But I was stupid, just as I am now. I'm so stupid for expecting this from you. It's to late to go back, it's just to late."

"I love Kikyo though and she loves me back." Inuyasha said standing at the other side of the tree. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now though... Kikyo doesn't want me to see you."

"**SEE! SHE HAS YOU WHIPPED LIKE THE LITTLE PUPPY DOG YOU ARE!**" Kagome stood up and shouted at Inuyasha, pointing her finger at the tree. "She has you rub her feet, find her food, COOK her food. She has you wrapped around her finger! She won't let you see me even though we're friends! Kikyo won't let you fight demons unless its to protect her, she doesn't care if the villagers get slain, she only cares about her goddamn welfare!" Kagome snapped, frustration emitting out in her aura. "You barely cared for my welfare and I didn't care that you didn't, as long as other people were safe, I could nearly die and it would've been ok. Inuyasha," Kagome paused, making sure she had his attention. "I'm happy for you, that Kikyo is actually alive again, that we used the jewel on her. but remember, her memories are only of hatred of you? That the soul that she has is apart of mine, which means that she's living off of my love for you." Kagome said, feeling the small amount of stiffness in the air.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled lashing out his clawed hand. He cut through the tree and glared at Kagome. He saw Kagome's pale face in the moonlight, her left cheek was bleeding where his claws had cut her slightly. Kagome just laughed softly, a sad but smiling laugh.

"I guess I should have seen that coming, shouldn't I? Though I hate not having all of me since half of its in Kikyo, it's all right I guess. Because I know that a part of me will still be with you. And I've sent you many letters, if you're wondering, Sango says you complain all the time that I'm not talking to you, I have sent loads but you see they don't seem to be reaching you. And knowing you, you would say write me first but I have, many times but you never send any word back." Kagome stopped and looked into the sky once more. "I missed it over here but I can't stay, I have class in a couple of hours. Will you walk with me for old times sake?"

"Feh." Inuyasha saw Kagome smile for a moment before he led the way. "You've changed." Inuyasha stated.

"How so?" Kagome replied, in the same tone of voice, wiping her cheek with her pajama sleeve.

"You're calmer, you have more reason but you're still selfish."

"You've changed to you know." Kagome eyed Inuyasha for a moment, "You've gotten taller, you've become more whipped and weaker." She noticed a vein throbbing in Inuyasha's forehead.

"I am not weaker!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You wanna bet?" Kagome laughed. She jumped on top of him, catching Inuyasha off guard, causing the two of them to go tumbling down a nearby hill. "You're so weak you couldn't even keep us from falling." Kagome laughed. She stopped after a few moments and frowned. "This was how it used to be, before we knew what to do with the Jewel." Kagome sat back, on top of Inuyasha's legs and looked at the frustrated Hanyou. "Well, it's all under the bridge now!" Kagome smiled. She noticed a smirk on his face and looked quizzically. "I see!" Kagome laughed after she was flipped onto the ground, Inuyasha towering over her, "my how the tables have turned!" Inuyasha began to tickle Kagome, causing Kagome to laugh out loud.

After a bit Inuyasha stopped and the two sat at the base of the hill. "I'm lonely." Kagome breathed out into the silence. Inuyasha casted her a confused sideways look while Kagome smiled a soft sad smile. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pajama bottoms and walked slowly up the hill. "By the way, tell Kikyo I'm sorry Kaede died and I'm sorry she couldn't attend the funeral. See you around Inuyasha." Kagome disappeared over the hill as the rising sun graced Inuyasha's face.

Confused, Inuyasha headed back to his home with Kikyo. He thought of Kagome all the way back. As for Kagome, she cried with a smile on her face as she headed back to the well and to her own time.

* * *

- 3/28 Yeah, Iknow, I'm being really mean about not updating my stories but I'm getting there 

This story was about one of my best friends and if he reads this he'll probably hate me for talking about his girlfriend like that but he seems kinda sad with her and i dunno, I can't stand the way she's treating him.

-Nightwing


End file.
